


Her lips.

by galaxyofwomen



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Ann daydreams, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofwomen/pseuds/galaxyofwomen
Summary: Ann daydreams about Anne's lips, and they are right there, and they're hers.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I had all these thoughts myself, so I decided to project them on Ann and write this, because why not?

I just wanted to touch it.

Everytime she playfully used the best of her ambiguity in her words, her eyebrows lifting slightly, and the corner of her lips quirked, I wanted to touch it.

Or when she was so excited to talk about the most random things, her travels through the continent, her scientific adventures and discoveries, or the prospects of future business, and she just smiled broadly, from ear to ear, showing that beautiful dimple of hers. When her lips curved and streched themselves to show her grin, i feared the way I looked at them gave away what I wanted.

Sometimes, when angry, impatient or simply in a hurry, she would purse them, wrinkling the corners, as she did with her nose and chin, while I had to bite mine.

When she bit hers, whether lost in thought, focused on whatever task she had in the moment, or just because she felt like doing so, or maybe because she knew when doing so she would cause me to find it harder to breathe and, Good Lord, was it hard to control myself not to just fucking touch it.

And she had that little thing she kept doing, clicking her tongue now and then. The way her mouth moved when she did it, her tongue hitting the back of her teeth and falling back to rest in her mouth while her lips remained parted, still, as if waiting for me to touch them, as if inviting me to do so.

That's exactly how they look right now, inviting, quietly parted as she lets out a breath through them, redder than usual, wetter than usual, swollen.

The hot air coming through them hits my own lips and I wonder how they're looking right now, if they are as telling as hers are in this moment, if they look as beautiful as hers. And I am sure they don't when she smiles, her white teeth making their appearance.

My hands slide over her skin, making their way from her chest to her shoulders and then her neck and her jaw, and my fingers lose themselvers on her cheeks and her chin, and they wait. Because her lips are still perfectly placed in that smile figure.

But then they slowly go back to their orinigal form, just slightly parted, resting and waiting. And so my fingers move, and I feel a thick breath leave them as I reach them.

My thumb presses slightly against the corner that starts to quirk again. She just moves her head a little, toward my hand, encouraging me to continue. Only then I feel I'm biting my lower lip, realizing she already sees what's going on, and she's probably having fun with it, but she's allowing me to have my moment, so I do as I please, and my thumb slowly crosses her lower lip from side to side.

It feels perfect. Mostly because her lips are red and swollen and wet and I was the one to get them this way.

I was the one to get them this way.

She licks them and her tongue brushes briefly against the tip of my thumb. My breath inevitably catches on my throat and she chuckles, just loud enough that it sounded like a hoarse mumble that trembled through her body and reverberated through mine.

"Like what you see?"

She smiles, because she knows the answer. And for the same reason, I don't bother to answer.

Instead, I wonder if that's how it's gonna be from now on. If everytime I want to have her lips I will actually be able to, if everytime I want to just take her lips with mine she will respond in a way that's eager enough to meet my own actions. If whether her lips are playful, excited, angry, focused, I will get to touch them.

She moves her lips again, in a clear attempt to say something else, but I don't let her, a sudden fear of not having this ever again hitting me.

So I blindly press myself more against her and let my lips touch hers one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome, y'know?


End file.
